Alphonse Elric Meets Misty
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: Al Meets Misty! Humor involved! It's rated M for language.


_**Disclaimer: I own no part of FullMetal Alchemist only Arakawa Hiromu-san does.**_

* * *

"Alphonse Elric Meets Misty"

"Hey Al, what's up?" I asked as he clunked into my room.

"Ah, hey Amanda, oh nothing just looking for E--" he broke off staring at the underneath of my bed.

"Huh?" I asked looking to where he was looking.

"Oh! I see!" a soft grey tail was peeking out from under the bed skirt. "That's Misty. She's my cat---"

That's all I got to say because at that moment Al squealed and dropped to the floor on his knees near my bed and said. "Here kitty kitty kitty!" in an excited voice.

As soon as he squealed a yell came from outside as Ed darted into the room breaking down the glass and metal door in the process. "Al are you okay!"

"ED!" I yelled making a fist and shaking it at him. "Damn you! You owe me a door! I demand you fix it!" so saying I grabbed my hair brush and promptly threw it at him aiming for his forehead.

It connected and he gasped and rubbed his forehead yelling back at me, Al was all intranced by trying to get Misty's attention so he wasn't paying attention, "What the hell was that for?"

I did a jaw drop at his stupidity and yelled. "You bastard! You broke my door now fix it before I get REALLY angry and my cat gets out!"

Ed blinked and slowly turned his head toward the door and his face went weird looking as he gasped. "AAARRGH!" he promptly clapped his hands together and pressed them against what remained of the door on the wall and in a flash of light and smoke the door was fixed. "There! Hahah!" He smugly put his fists on his hips and laughed.

I glared at at him and grabbed a half full water bottle and chunked it at him.

It hit him in the head again and he fell over only to get up yelling. "What was that for?"

I glared at him even more and pointed to the sign on the newly restored door. "Your shoes! Take your shoes off!"

"Why in the hell should I take them off?" he said.

I shook another water bottle.

"Okay okay!" he held his hands up. "I give up!" he took he shoes off. "So what's Al doing?"

"He's trying to get my cat--" I said and then turned my head when Al slightly squealed.

"Hey there, kitty! My name's Al.. oh! No don't go back under the bed! I won't hurt you!" he said a bit sadly but Misty peeked her head out from underneath the bed.

"Oh." Ed said. "A cat. Al's always been a sucker for cats." he said with a smile in his voice.

I went over to the coffee table that was in the middle of my room and grabbed a small plastic bottle that held cat treats and kneeled next to Alphonse opened the bottle. "Hold your hand out." he did so and I placed three fish shaped cat treats into his hand. Not long later Misty came out from underneath the bed and started to munch on them purring lightly.

"See." I said. "She likes you."

"All animals like Al." Ed said.

Alphonse was just so exited that the cat finally came out he ignored everything everyone was saying his full attention on Misty. "She's so cute! And tiny!"

I laughed and petted Misty on the head saying. "It's okay, Al's a friend." no sooner than the words were out of my mouth Misty leaped up onto Al's shoulders and laid down.

I did a jaw drop and laughed. "Now that's a first. She usually doesn't take to people quite that soon. She must really like you." Suddenly Misty's head turned toward Ed and she bared her teeth and hissed. I laughed again. "Well looks like she doesn't like you very well Ed."

Ed stuck his tongue out and then said. "I don't care."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a voice called. "Hey 'Manda! It's me! Trey!"

I perked up surprised at hearing the voice because since she moved it was a rare thing that she came to visit. "Hey!" I called and got up and opened the door.

She walked in and promptly took her shoes off. "Oh! I see Ed and Al are here."

"Yep. Ed broke my door, my shoe rule, and is just plain short. Heck, I'm even taller than him." I teased.

"DON"T CALL ME SO SHORT YOU CAN"T EVEN SEE ME WITH A MICROSCOPE!" he freaked out and went to throw me when Trey grabbed a pencil and poked him.

"Eh...!" He said staring at Trey as she poked him with a pencil. "Don't get mad. You'll scare the cat and then Misty'll get upset and then Al will get upset with you and then hurt you and then you might break things in 'Manda's room and then she won't be happy and I won't be happy."

"Fine fine." He plopped down on the floor.

Al squealed. "Look brother! She likes me!" Mist purred more and rubbed up against him.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Okay I thought of this spurt of the moment while playing the 2nd FMA game 'cause there was a part in it where Al found a cat and I was like... YES! I could do something between my Cat and Al! so here it is, If you like this please review and tell me so and even tell me to write more on it, right now it's just a one shot so if you want me to make a part two please tell me so! ;;**_

_**Now to explain the door: I live in a like... one room apartment that has a metal/glass outside door and a white door on the inside, that's behind my parents' house.**_

_**The sign on my door: I don't allow people to enter my home with shoes on and I exercise this rule fiercely. oo;**_

_**The Trey explanation: Trey is my uber bestfriend in the intire world, she just moved, and yeah. I just had to add her in this. She'll get a kick out of it when she reads it I hope.**_

_**The Cat: Yest Misty really is my cat.**_


End file.
